911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdulrahman Alamoudi
Al-Amoudi was born in Eritrea, raised in Yemen, and later immigrated to the United States. Alamoudi became close to the Pentagon and the White House. He was an advisor to Bill Clinton on Islam and ran the Muslim Chaplaincy program for the Pentagon. Alamoudi ingratiated himself with Texas governor George Bush and was with him all the way to the Presidency. Alamoudi's Islamic network may have helped win Bush the election by winning him the Muslim vote. Alamoudi was very close to powerful lobbyist Grover Norquist. Alamoudi was also a deputy to Osama bin Laden. In 1990 he set up the American Muslim Council, which took Osama's money and gave it to Blind Sheikh Rahman. Bin Laden financed the Blind Sheikhs entire presence in the US according to an associate of the Sheikh. Alamoudi also gave $1 million to MIRA, the Movement for Islamic Reform in Arabia, an offshoot of Bin Ladens London based Committee for the Defense of Legitimate Rights. Alamoudi met with Mohammed Belfas when he visited the United States from Germany in 2000. Belfas lived with RazmI bin alShibh and led prayers at Mohamed Atta's islamic group. Alamoudi was later convicted of taking orders from Muammar Gaddafi to assassinate Saudi Crown Prince Abdullah. For some reason while Alamoudi was going to prison for 23 years for his role, Gaddafi was being given a deal in the desert and brought in from the cold. ------- A. The HAMAS Document 26. I have reviewed a translation of a handwritten document in Arabic, which was seized from the office of Abdurahman Alamoudi at 3606B Forest Drive, Alexandria, VA, pursuant to the execution of a federal search warrant executed in March 2002. The Document was translated by ICE Special Agent Andrew Mefferd, who is fluent in Arabic. 27. The translation records a number of events or facts which apparently occurred in the past. The Document is unsigned and to date we have not yet been able to identify the author of the Document. The Document shows that the author and/or the person referred to in the Document is involved with HAMAS. It appears as a list and states: *$15,000-$25,000 was moved from Jordan. *Met Mousa Abu Marzouk in Jordan. *Went to Jordan in 1995 at the request of Mahmud Musleh and he took $15,000 from Abu Marzouk *Was organized in 1996 by (at the hand) of Mahmud Musleh *Execution of operations against the Israelis to delay the peace process *The accused was a member and agent (representative) for the Ramallah area and headquarters. *The committee met several times in Jalil and Al-Bira and sent reports abroad to receive the monies. *He makes arrangements for Hamas Organization headquarters Meetings are held at Akram’s House *He met Khalid Mishal in Jordan and asked him for financial assistance for the Hamas Organization in the area. *From the position (job) of sending reports abroad, received work orders *Was responsible for coordinating the election process for Hamas representatives. *The relationship of the Organization with the Palestinian Authority *Preparation of a budget for Hamas cells in various areas. *Receipt of reports on a number of detainees and distribution of monies *Political report with the security organization affiliated with Hamas. *Interrogation of prisoners suspected of dealing with Israel. *Investigation of the death of Mahi Aldin Alsharif 28. Significantly, the writer of this document describes having met Mousa Abu Marzook in Jordan. The writer also referred to someone taking money from Abu Marzook in 1995. Mousa Abu Marzook was first named a SDT pursuant to Executive Order 12947 on August 29, 1995. He was also named an SDGT pursuant to Executive Order 13224 on August 21, 2003. In the Press Release accompanying the SDGT designation it states: Musa Abu Marzouk is the Deputy Chief of HAMAS’s Political Bureau based in Damascus, Syria. His activities include directing and coordinating terrorist acts by HAMAS against soldiers and civilians in Israel and the West Bank and Gaza. The Holy Land Foundation for Relief and Development, designated as an SDGT under EO 13224 in December 2001 based on its support of HAMAS, received start-up funding and instructions from Marzouk . . . . Category:All